


His Mother’s Ring

by CallMeDeWitt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Dany is the perfect support, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys, Love, Marriage Proposal, My own Glass Case Of Emotions, Struggling actor Jon, a bit of angst, a bit sad in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeDeWitt/pseuds/CallMeDeWitt
Summary: The day his father gave him his mother’s ring was the day he lost everything. He made a promise to be happy... and he may of found that in the form of someone with silver hair, and violet eyes.





	His Mother’s Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allegre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegre/gifts).



> Well this was unplanned lol. I’ve been wanting to do a modern au for a minute now and this idea refused to leave my head.... so I had to write it lol. 
> 
> This is a gift for allegre, who seriously is one of the toughest, and strongest people EVER! Can’t wait to have you back in this community, we miss you!!! 
> 
> Btw since this is a modern au kinda had to make Jon not a Targaryen.... but I’m open to doing a story like that in the future ;) 
> 
> And a big thank you to adecila/aliciutza for helping out big time with this one and being amazing!!! 
> 
> And thanks to Ghost_Is_Dope, cause I wouldn’t be here without him!!!!

“Damn it.” He muttered to himself in his apartment. 

 

He couldn’t even get a role for a commercial. It’s times like this he questions what the hell he’s even doing. He went to school to be an actor, he was in a couple of plays but nothing came after it. He knows he shouldn’t be acting like this, but being told no to a simple fucking commercial about another smartphone coming out eats away at you no matter how hard you try to fight it. 

 

He’s 26 now and this dream of his has been there in his mind ever since he could remember. Most kids liked playing outside and hanging out with friends, but he liked sitting down in a movie theater to watch a film and escape from the world for a couple of hours. 

 

Even going to rent a movie for him and his dad to watch after he got home from school was also a favorite of his. 

 

Dad

 

Every time he thinks about him his heart breaks a little. He was the only one who really understood him. He had friends but every time they would bring a movie up, he would go on to long tirades about them and after an undisclosed amount of time of his rambling they would either stare at him or laugh it off and not bring that up again. 

 

Not dad though, he wasn’t even passionate about them, but every time he would ramble on and on he had a sense of wonder in his eyes. When he asked him one day why he had that look he laughed and said 

 

“My son has a dream, and that dream reminds me of someone. Someone who would be so proud of you.” 

•••

That someone was his mother. He never really brought her up around dad, mainly because he could tell it hurt him too much. He’s only told the story a handful of times but every time he did it always brought a smile to his face. 

 

One day his dad decided to take a short vacation and go someplace cold. What better place than Winterfell right?His dad was a car salesman and finally convinced himself to take a break from everything. Most days he would go to the local restaurants, find a nice coffee shop and make friends with the locals. 

 

Until one day he had just gotten out of a good fish restaurant and walked past the entrance of a theater. The line went all around to the block, so whatever was playing surely had some excitement to it. But what caught his eye was a woman with dark hair and what he could tell was maybe grey eyes? She had her face scrunched up and was pulling her winter coat closer to her exposed neck. 

 

She also had two tickets in her hands and looked upset. This is the part his dad never understood why he did: He walked over to the woman and asked her what was wrong. Her definitely grey eyes peered up at him in a questioning glance. 

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked with annoyance in her voice. 

 

“I could tell you looked upset so I just wanted to see if I could help.” 

 

“Why? Do you want to ask me out or something? If you do I highly suggest you introduce yourself first.” 

 

Taken aback and not knowing exactly what to say his father stuttered his way into an introduction “My name is Arthur.” And stuck his hand out to shake. 

 

She looked at his hand for a long time before she hesitantly shook his hand. Dad always said that for someone from the north his mother was always warm and that amazed him. 

 

“I’m Lyanna, and no we’re not going out on a date.” 

 

“Well that’s good ‘cause I wasn’t asking.” 

 

Lyanna looked at him and if you blinked you would’ve missed it, but she smirked just a little bit. 

Laughing his dad pointed to her two tickets “Extra tickets?” 

 

With a heavy sigh you could see her breath in cold air before she replied “Technically yes, but it was gonna be two of us till he canceled.” 

 

Every time he told the story he would say that he didn’t know why the courage came but it did when he replied “Who canceled?”

 

“My little brother, him and I were talking about this for months, and we got tickets but he just came by and told me something came up.” 

 

Smirking he said “A girl?” 

 

Then she finally smiled and his heart started to beat just a little faster at the sight “That would be correct Arthur.” 

 

With any amount of confidence his dad was having he asked a question that would be in his words “The greatest damn question he ever asked”

 

“Well... I don’t have anywhere to be, I’m actually on vacation... so if you’re ok with it. How about I go with you?” His dad asked hopefully 

 

She gave him a long curious look. Piercing grey eyes looking in to his. Feeling he overstepped he quickly apologized. 

 

“I’m sorry, you probably don’t want that, and that’s okay. I don’t know the first thing ab—“

 

“Yes.” She interrupted

 

“Wait... yes?” 

 

“Yeah why not? As long as you’re not an axe murderer, and if you are my entire family will hunt you down and get their revenge.” 

 

A chill went up his spine, and it wasn’t from the biting cold in the north.

 

“Because Arthur... the north remembers.” 

 

And like that she pulled him into the theater and watched the performance. He always tells him how bright his mother’s eyes looked anytime she watched anything like that. How much she wanted to live that, be that. 

 

But like him it was a struggle. No one apparently wanted a feisty brunette with a heart as large as Westeros. She got commercials here and there, even got a part on one of the many many cop shows on television, but none of it never turned into anything she hoped it would. 

 

His dad was the only she would share her pain with. The nights she would be up all night reading a script and throwing everything she had to give in an audition, just to never get a call back. 

 

Their relationship though was strong, beautiful even he would say. After the show and side glances all night, and whispering things to each other about things, he actually did ask her out on a date for real this time. She actually said no at first, saying this was his plan all along, but he convinced her it wasn’t, and that he was not an axe murderer. They went out the next night for dinner and he got dragged into seeing a movie with her as well. 

 

That night turned into exchanging phone numbers, phone numbers turned into visits to where they lived, visits turned into meeting the family and surprisingly being accepted by them, then that turned into her moving in with him in Dorne. 

 

She still was an aspiring actress, but that didn’t pay for anything so she decided to work at a local theater. Helping with anything they needed, and helping schedule shows. 

 

When she moved in it was strange for him really, no one had ever able to sneak their way into his heart and refuse to leave. Not like he wanted her to leave. She was everything good in the world, so brilliantly smart his head would go in circles anytime you got her going with history, science, math, everything. Funny beyond words, she always had this special skill to find the exact right words to make him smile, or laugh uncontrollably. And she was so beautiful it was impossible to think that she could find anything in him that was remotely nice. 

 

He’s loved before, he loved his sister with everything in him, but when she took her own life it weighed on him like a ton of bricks. Maybe if he could’ve called her one day, maybe if he went to see her more, maybe if he told her he loved her just a little more. 

 

So when relationships happened, they rarely did. That’s why he will forever not know why he asked her on that date. Never know why she said yes to moving in with him, and never for an eternity know why she said “I love you.” Everyday. 

 

But they were pretty foolish in one aspect, he didn’t use protection one night. When Lyanna found out she was pregnant there was shock of course, but when they looked at how long they’ve been together it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities that a baby would happen sooner or later. After the shock wore off her excitement began, “A baby, our baby.” She would say almost everyday. Her love for this unborn baby was contagious, and his fear and shock slowly went away. 

 

Most nights they would lay in bed together, and he would simply caress her growing belly trying to make sense of everything. This was his child growing in her, and the woman he wouldn’t dare dream to think of was here with him just as excited about this little one coming into the world. Being a dad wasn’t something he necessarily planned for, but when you find someone like her, your plans can always change. 

 

The day of Jon’s birth was dark and rainy, and luckily his father was off work that day, and rushed her to the hospital. After getting her into a room he called her brothers to tell them they were most likely going to be uncles that day. 

 

She only had Ned and Benjen left, her parents and older brother sadly passed in a fatal car accident. Living with his dad she only had him to grieve to for a time, so he tried to give as much love and support to her as he possibly could. Thankfully with the remaining Starks and his father they were able to move on as best they possibly could. 

 

His dad did have one plan for when he was born though. He was going to propose to her or at least try to that day. Their love he said was a whirlwind and they personally didn’t think they needed marriage to love each other, but seeing her walk down an isle and saying “I do” was too beautiful of a sight to not see. 

 

Finally the time was here, they wheeled her off and the nurses and doctor were getting ready. The doctor pulled him to the side and gave him a pair of scrubs, gloves, and a mask and simply asked “Are you ready?” 

 

He always said “No”. But who’s ever really ready for something like this? To have this person that you helped make come into the world, and you have to teach and guide for as long as you can and hope that you did good enough for them. No he wasn’t ready, but he was going to try at least, and he was going to have help.... right? 

 

Complications started to arise, and it had the entire room buzzing around. She was apparently losing a lot blood and fast, very fast. She also was starting get a fever, and this birth wasn’t going to be easy at all for her. Her grip on his hand was arguably the most painful experience he’s ever felt, but the grip was losing some of the strength little by little. 

 

After the fever was slowly starting to take over the doctor and nurses said one of them may not make it. His scream to them to save them both could most likely be heard in the entire hospital. The scramble to save them was becoming slowly useless and the revelation was starting to become clear. Save her, or save the baby. 

 

“Save him.” A weak voice cracked through the chaos. 

 

“Save him please.” 

 

Going around to look at his mother his father grabbed her hand and held his hand to her face. She was scalding hot to the touch. 

 

“We can save you both don’t say that.” He pleaded. 

 

“I don’t think they can.” She said with tears starting to form in her eyes. 

 

“Yes they can, we have so much left to do and I can’t do it without you.” A losing stream of tears came down his face. 

 

“I know love, but I may not be there.... I’m sorry.” The tears that formed were now coming down her face a heavy downpour like the one outside. 

 

“Please... Lya.. I need you, he needs you.” He was gripping to her hand to make a point, but also to make her stay right here. 

 

“He needs one of us... I know you can do it.” 

 

“Please don’t leave me.” He begged with an onslaught of tears hitting both of their eyes. 

 

“I’ll never truly leave you, I’ll just see you in a little while ok?” She said with a sad smile. Lyanna never said goodbye, she thought it always felt permanent when you said that, so instead she always said see you later or see you in a little while. 

 

Nodding as best as he could and wiping his tears he said “Ok, I’ll see you later.” 

 

Smiling she said “I’m glad you weren’t that axe murderer.” 

 

“I told you I wasn’t one.” He said laughing 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

“Forever?” 

 

Kissing her knuckles he replied “Forever.” 

 

After fighting the best she possibly could she passed. What hurt him the most was she was gone before she could even see him at least one time. See what their love made, see his greatest gift ever given to him, even if he felt he didn’t deserve it. 

 

After everything he was finally able to leave and go to the nursery, and that’s when he saw him. This little bundle wrapped up in a blanket sleeping peacefully. His dad always said that moment will always be ingrained in his head. On one hand he lost everything, but on the other he gained everything. 

 

Looking at the ring he was going to give her he came up with a name, a northern name just like his mother had, a name he would say with pride for all his life “Jon.” 

 

•••

 

His uncles offered for him and his dad to live in the north for some time to recover after that day. He only knows that they didn’t stay too long, dad always wanted to move forward, to not dwell in the past, because god knows how many times he’s done it. 

 

Living in Dorne with him was amazing though, the sun, the weather: even most of the people were great as well. Dad was still a car salesman, he never gave that up, he loved cars too much, and who was he to judge for loving something. 

 

His dad wore his mother’s ring around his neck everyday since he was brought into this world. Most of the time it was hidden under his shirt so no one would see and most likely question why he was wearing a diamond ring around his neck. 

 

When he was old enough to be in high school he tried convincing his dad to go on a few dates just to see if anyone was out there for him. Waking up in the middle of the night to see him looking at a picture with tears in his eyes was becoming too much. 

 

Thankfully he went on a few, some even again, but none of them stayed. He finally sat him down one day and told him “I can’t do that to her, I just can’t.” Ever since then he gave that idea up, and just hoped that he was enough to fill in the hole that was left. 

 

And he apparently did, they would do everything together, he would convince his dad to go see a movie he most likely didn’t want to see, and he would do the same to him with going to some car show. To be the reason his dad smiled gave him a sense of pride, to know he still loved him with everything in him, even though he was the reason she wasn’t here anymore.....

 

One day after coming home from school he saw his dad in his favorite chair staring into nothing with a piece of paper in his hand. 

 

“Dad?” He questioned hoping to get his attention. 

 

Turning around he saw his eyes were red and puffy. Without saying anything he gave him the piece of paper and he started to read. It was a doctor’s note, that he could tell, but most of the words were medical mumbo jumbo he didn’t understand, but one word stuck out in particular. 

 

Cancer

 

Leukemia to be exact. He apparently had the symptoms and he ignored them, it was apparently spreading fast, and chemo didn’t seem to be an option. 

 

“Three months.” 

 

A faint voice broke him out of his thoughts “What?” 

 

“They gave me three months.” 

 

“Is there any—“

 

“No.” 

 

Dropping everything he ran and hugged him with everything he could possibly give. Three months? Three months? Why? All these questions floated in his head haunted him to this day. The world is cruel, sometimes a person who is an awful human being can live and be happy, while others... the people who don’t deserve it, they have everything taken from them; for whatever reason he will never know. All he knew at that point in time was that the world was going to take away his best friend, his support and foundation, his hero, the man he strives to be like, his dad. 

 

He continued on for those three months, he brought up to his dad that they should go on some sort of trip, and he actually agreed. He didn’t know why he was surprised when he said he wanted to the north, but he wanted to go, and looking back he knew exactly why. 

 

They toured the city, and it felt like his dad knew it like the back of his hand. He knew every decent restaurant, any place to have fun even, but it was the last day in Winterfell and his dad wasn’t looking too good at this point. If he had to guess it would’ve been at least two months now so he was slowly but surely starting to break down. He had one more place he wanted to visit though. The Winterfell Theater. 

 

He didn’t remember the show much but he remembered his dad having one of the biggest smiles on his faces the entire time. He didn’t tell him if this is where him and his mom sat, but if the arguing he had to do get the seats was anything, this was most likely it. Being able to experience that with him was incredible, giving him more happy memories instead of bad was what he wanted, and he likes to think he did that. 

 

One day he got a call from his dad’s nurse while he was at school to tell him to come to the hospital. When he asked why, she simply said “To say goodbye.” 

 

Walking to his room, fear and dread filled him with every step he took. This was it, he had to say goodbye today. Now he knows it was because his dad didn’t want to see him die, he wanted his last image of him to be the way he always was, happy, cracking a dumb joke only he could laugh at, he wanted him to see his dad, not a husk of a man. 

 

Finally opening the door to walk in he saw him in his bed watching something on tv. He looked awful to say the least, when they got back from their trip the cancer started to spread even faster. He was skinny, his eyes didn’t have the same shine to them that they did before, he could barely walk at best. If he had to die he just wished he didn’t suffer, he’s suffered enough. 

 

“Hey dad.” 

 

Finally looking away from the tv he looked at him, smiled and nodded his head to the chair right beside the bed. He sat down his dad looked at him with a furrow in his brow. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He questioned. 

 

“Can your pants get anymore tighter son? For god’s sake you’re squeezing the life out of yourself.” 

Shaking his head and laughing he replied “Come on you know I don’t wear baggy pants.” 

 

Scoffing his dad said “Well at least in baggy pants you can sit down without worrying your pants will tear.” 

 

Knowing that’s an argument he’ll never win he changed the subject “What are you watching?” 

 

He could remember it was at least 9am when he got there, and the hours ticked away like nothing. They talked for hours, what did they talk about? He remember only a little bit. Movies, cars, politics at the time, just the things they normally did. He asked him how school was going, and truthfully it was okay at best, but he didn’t let on how much he didn’t like it. 

 

They did talk about his mom, he told him stories he hadn’t heard yet about her. One was about the microwave catching on fire and the both of them trying to put it out. They both laughed as hard as they could at that and everything else he told. Glancing up he saw the clock read 12am, his dad saw the time too, and he looked at him, his eyes telling him it was time. 

 

“Before you say anything I want to tell you something.” His dad said while grabbing a hold of his hand. 

 

Nodding to him he continued “I’ve lived a life that I never thought possible for me. I never really had a dream to strive for, so it’s strange to say but I’m happy with the life I’ve lived.” 

 

He looked at him with a threat of tears starting to form “And two people had a hand in that, one of them I met by chance and pure luck, the other I’ve had the most amazing opportunity to watch grow up.” 

 

“I want you to know I’m not sad about dying, I’m sad that I don’t get to see you live this life that you’re going to fight for so hard. I’m sad that I’m not going to be there when you need me, I’m sad that one day you may find someone that makes you happy and I won’t be able to meet that amazing person who can make my son smile.”

 

Any battle of tears the both of them were fighting was long past winning when the flood came out of their eyes. His head was on the bed next to his dad’s hand when he spoke up. “Please don’t go.” 

 

“If I had any say in the matter you know I wouldn’t Jon.” His dad weaved his hand through his hair for a while, how long? He didn’t know, didn’t really care either. 

 

“I want to give you something.” 

 

Lifting his head up to see what he was talking about, he saw him pointing to the table with his necklace on it. 

 

“You’re giving me that?” 

 

“Yes, I want you to have it.” 

 

Shaking his head no he replied “I was gonna bury you with it, that’s mom’s ring, I thought you wou—“ 

 

“Why would I do that when I have a son who should wear it?” 

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

Grabbing his chin so he could look at him he said in a stern voice “I want you to have it, I want you to have a piece of her, she’s already in my heart. Besides the thought of you one day giving that to someone… just makes me happy okay?” 

 

Picking up the necklace he put it over his head and around his neck and asked “Well, how does it look?” 

 

His dad gave a tearful smile “It looks great son… it looks beautiful.” 

 

Looking down at it he asked “You really want me to give this to someone one day?” 

 

“Yes, I want you to do what I couldn’t. And that’s to take your time with your life, everything will not happen instantly, but I want you to slow down and look at the life that I know you’re going to live.” Pointing to the ring he continued “And you finding someone to have that life with is what I want you to promise me, don’t let this old man dying be the end of you, because son you have an entire life you need to live, promise me you’ll be happy?”

 

Tears came streaming down his face when he nodded yes “I promise.” 

 

“Will you let this old man tell you about a dream he had?”

 

“Of course.” Came his fast reply. 

 

“I can’t remember when I started getting this dream but I’ve been having it for a time now.” Stopping to look at him he continued “I have a dream where I’m sitting at some award show, they have me dressed in some expensive suit and a person comes on stage to present the award. The award is for best actor, and I see all the names nominated… and I finally see your name up there. When she finally opens up the envelope she says your name. And I see you running up on stage and you accept it, and right when you’re about to speak the dream ends. I know I’ll never physically see that day, but I like to think I already have in a way. I got to see my son capture his dream, he didn’t stop, he kept going and going. It’s a nice dream, and I know you’ll make it a reality.” 

 

Getting out of the chair he went and grabbed his dad into a hug that he wished would last a lifetime “I love you dad.” 

 

“I love you too son.” 

 

His dad grabbed his face with both his hands and with tears in his eyes said “This isn’t goodbye okay? Goodbyes are permanent, and I’m not going anywhere, because I’ll be right here.” He pointed to his heart with a shaky hand “Live for me son, I’ve lived a life that only a fool would ever dare dream of. My proudest feeling is being able to call you my son, and your mother would be so proud of the man you’re becoming Jon, god knows I am.” 

 

Hugging him even tighter before his dad finally said “I’ll see you later okay?” 

 

Burying his head in his neck he nodded yes and said “I’ll see you later dad.” 

 

After he left the doctor called the next morning and told him that his dad passed away peacefully in his sleep that night. He was thankful for that, he at least gave him one more decent memory. He still wonders to this day if he dreamed that dream he told him about, hopefully he can make that a reality one day. He later transferred schools and lived with his Uncle Ned until he went to college and then went to film school. 

 

Living with them was actually really good. His cousins were always there for him if he had a bad day, and they always tried to cheer him up most days. Especially Arya, that girl is as feisty as they come, but her heart was something people could only dream to have. 

 

Finally graduating, he decided to move to a different place in the world. Somewhere didn’t have memories that plagued him, someplace new. 

 

Moving to Dragonstone proved to be an amazing escape. The weather was actually to his liking, the constant rain had a certain calmness to it, and the grey clouds were comforting to him. Plus the coffee was amazing. 

 

He finally got a job at a cafe known as “Seaworth Cafe” named after the owner, Davos Seaworth. It was actually a decent job, his boss liked to call all of his employees his children. Jon always joked that he was adopting people rather than actually having employees. 

 

They had everything you could want, coffee, tea, smoothies, amazing food. His personal favorite was a strawberry lemonade served with Davos’s famous crab cakes. After coming into work for his normal shift, he got dressed and that’s when he saw a table with two women. One of them had dark curly hair and darker skin and eyes that he could only describe as golden, but the other… she looked like something out of fantasy novel. 

 

She had silver hair that looked like it was competing with the moon for beauty, her skin was pale and looked almost like porcelain, but her eyes… her eyes, he would’ve sworn his mind was playing tricks on him: they looked violet But her laugh is what drawed him in even more. It was like a song that he didn’t have a right to listen to, and her smile was out of this world. His mouth suddenly went dry his heart starting to beat faster and faster. Davos’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

 

“That’s your table movie star, go and serve them please.” 

 

Getting his mind together and shaking his shoulders he went to their table. 

 

“Hi! I’m Jon, I’ll be your server today. Have we decided on our drinks yet?” 

 

The curly haired woman responded first “I’ll have a green tea please.” 

 

Writing the drink down and nodding he looked over to the woman giving him inappropriate thoughts. 

 

“What’s your favorite, Jon?” She asked while looking at the menu

 

Swallowing hard he answered “My favorite is the strawberry lemonade.” 

 

Putting her menu down to look at him with those eyes that were definitely violet, she smiled and said “I love strawberry lemonade.” 

 

••• 

 

Sitting in his apartment twirling the ring that his father was going to give to his mother he got lost in thought again. He still misses him, he wishes he could just call him in Dorne to let him know how he was is a dream. But now he wanted to call him to let him know what he was going to do today. 

 

Today he was going to propose. Who was he proposing to? A smile always forms on his face when he thinks about her. Today he was going to propose to Daenerys Targaryen, the woman of his dreams, that he had no right in dreaming of. After she came to the cafe for a solid month, he finally got the courage to ask her out. What he didn’t know was that day she apparently was going to do the same. 

 

After the both of them stumbled over their words, he was finally able to form a decent sentence when he asked “Do you want to catch a movie sometime?” She said yes and that movie turned into a dinner date two days later, and that date turned into more and then they started staying over at each other’s places. His rescue husky gave his approval the first time she came over when he showered her with licks and begging for attention. 

 

The first time she told him she loved him was about two months in their relationship when he told her the origin of the ring that was always around his neck. She lost her parents in plane crash when she was 10, so her older brother Rhaegar took care of her and her brother. 

 

She thankfully had the both of them to take care of her. No one deserves to be alone all their lives… no one. 

 

She was also the smartest person he ever knew or will know, she wanted to teach so she studied hard and got her degree. She teaches foreign languages to the kids at Dragonstone Elementary, and she’s really good at it. Him not so much, Valyrian is a tricky language to learn but she speaks it fluently. Along with some Dothraki too. 

 

She’s there for him when she doesn’t need to be. The times he spends up all night practicing lines, she gets up and helps him. The times he has another panic attack she calms him with her voice when she sings something in Valyrian. She’s all he’s ever wanted really, and his dad’s advice of taking your time to live rang through his head every time he thought about proposing to her. 

 

They’ve been together for two years now, if there’s anytime to actually do it now would be it. They already live together, she’s already mentioned off hand that having a family is something she wants, and the same goes for him. Tonight they’re going out on an anniversary date to the cafe where he still works, but mainly because Davos doesn’t want him to leave just yet, so tonight is the night. Hopefully mom and dad would be proud. 

 

“Hey my baby boy!” 

 

A familiar voice broke through his thoughts when she walked through the door giving some love to a needy Ghost. 

 

“You know you spoil him right?” 

 

“Someone has to, because you sure don’t.” She scoffed

 

Shaking his head he changed the subject “So how was work?” 

 

Putting her purse down and taking off her shoes she sighed heavily “It was actually pretty okay, other than being exhausting, but that’s everyday.” 

 

Laughing he replied “Well come over here and maybe I could help.” 

 

Walking slowly over to him she said “Jon that’s going to make me more exhausted.” 

 

She finally sat down in his lap and both of her legs around his waist. 

 

“You’re right, but that comes later.” 

 

He leaned up to catch her lips with his and she gladly accepted. Every time they kissed she sent a fire in his heart that could never be put out. With one hand massaging her thigh that became slightly exposed because of her skirt, his other hand went to tilt her head up so he could catch her bottom lip. After that his tongue began to ask for an entrance into her mouth, when she let him in a faint moan escaped her. 

 

Finally stopping before things got too hot he looked into   
those beautiful violet eyes that entranced him from the moment he saw her and said “Happy anniversary Dany.” 

 

Kissing him one more time she put her forehead to his “Happy anniversary Jon.” 

 

“You want to get ready for this date?” 

 

“Absolutely! But one thing.” 

 

Eyes furrowed he questioned “What?” 

 

“Nyke jorrāelagon ao” 

 

He didn’t know much of that language, but he knew that at least. For some reason she tells it to him everyday. And he’s the luckiest bastard in the world because of it. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

•••

 

He rented out the entire cafe for tonight. When Davos asked why he wanted the entire place to themselves, he told him his plans. Needless to say it didn’t take much convincing to do it. 

 

So now as he sits here with her he knows the time is coming. It should be easy, he’s already told her everything about him, she’s already seen the worst of him, but she senses his discomfort. 

 

“What’s wrong Jon?” 

 

Not answering she continues “Is it because of that commercial? If it is you didn’t want it in the first place. You said it was a waste of time.” 

 

Deciding to play along he says “Yeah, but what kind of actor am I if I can’t even get a commercial?” 

 

Grabbing his hand and telling him to look at her she replied “Are you serious? What kind of actor are you? Jon you haven’t seen what I’ve seen. I’ve seen you stay up all night acting out some script and you pouring your heart into it. I’ve seen you put on a performance of a lifetime for me, the world may not see it yet, but I have. You’re amazing Jon, I just wish you could see yourself through my eyes for once.” 

 

If that wasn’t a confidence booster nothing was “Can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Anything.” 

 

Taking a deep breath he began “When my dad died, I thought he took a piece of me with him, and for the most part that was true. So I moved here in hopes of starting new, starting fresh, and it was working, but that piece of me was still missing. Then one day I served a woman with silver hair and violet eyes, and… for some reason she came back, and for some other reason she accepted my poor attempt at asking her out on a date.” Her laugh filled the air with that “And it became so much more with her, she was slowly but surely filling that piece of me that was gone….”

 

Her eyes started to build with tears when he continued “I promised my dad I would be happy and to not let that be the end of me, but I broke that promise for a good number of years. Then you found me.” 

 

Getting up and walking over to where she was sitting he continued “And I have been so thankful for that, because you didn’t need to, you could’ve just blown me off or walked away… but you didn’t, you stayed and I’m the happiest man on the face of the earth, because for some reason I get to wake up every morning now with you in my arms.” 

 

He then undid his tie and shirt so he could get his necklace. When he finally pulled the ring over his head he got it off the leather string that held it. Dany’s already shiny eyes filled with even more emotion when she saw the ring. 

 

He got down on one knee and grabbed her shaking hand “You’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, and I don’t want to go another day knowing you’re not my wife. And because of you I’m happy.” 

 

A stray tear came down his face when he finally asked “Daenerys Targaryen, will you marry me?” 

 

Her tears came down at a rapid rate and she started nodding her head yes as fast as she could “Yes, yes a million times yes!” 

 

Putting the ring on her finger with shaky hands she pulled the both of them up so they were standing, and grabbed his face and kissed him like her life depended on it. 

 

“I love you so much.” Her voice broke through when they finally stopped 

 

“I love you too. Forever?” 

 

The smile she wore rivaled the sun’s brightness when he said that “Forever.” She said. 

 

Pulling her into a hug she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He… realized something: Home was a strange thought, because he had a home, a damn good one too, but then it was taken away from him for a reason he has yet to find out. But it was never the house that was home, it was who was in it. His dad watching something on tv, while he was practicing for his drama class, and his dad sneaking a glance into his room to see him. Home was dad, and he lost that.

 

But now home was different, home was silver hair that he loved combing his fingers through, home was beautiful violet eyes that he would forever get lost in, home was a smile that made his heart beat just a little faster at the sight of, home was a laugh that was the most beautiful melody his ears had ever heard, home was lying in bed with her while Ghost was at their feet. 

 

Home was a person. 

 

Home was Daenerys. 

 

Home was Dany.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed!!! I’m gonna start work on my main story now, and there’s going to be a surprise pov in the next chapter ;) 
> 
> If you guys enjoyed let me know in the comments!!!


End file.
